Harry Potter and Wait That Isn't Right
by fairywm
Summary: Summary: Logic is not part of the Wizarding World and Harry wakes up one morning and realizes this. What will the wizarding world do when Harry makes a vow? (Reedited new things added some grammar corrected. Probably not all though as I am not that good of writer.)


**Harry Potter and Wait That Isn't Right**

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money from this. Another little ficlet that has been bugging me for weeks. If you want to take it further then by all means have at it. Just send me a link. **

**Summary: Logic is not part of the Wizarding World and Harry wakes up one morning and realizes this. What will the wizarding world do when Harry makes a vow? (Reedited new things added some grammar corrected. Probably not all though as I'm not that good of writer.)**

**HPHPHPHP**

It was the middle of Harry's fifth year that he realized something. He woke up one morning after a detention with Umbridge and had a thought. Wait being tortured by a professor isn't right. Neither is being ridiculed by the papers. Logically speaking Harry should be able to tell the papers his side of the story, logically speaking Harry should be able to tell his Head of House and his Headmaster what is going to with Umbridge and they should be stopping this. But he was told to keep his head down and not cause trouble. That wasn't right; the school should be supporting its students when there was evidence that something was wrong. And the words carved into his hand were such evidence.

His lessons with Snape were just as bad if not worse; they weren't working so that wasn't right either. When he complained to Snape that he didn't know what he was talking about he was told that he just wasn't trying hard enough. What was happening with these Occlumency lessons was akin to mind rape and nothing more, Snape wasn't teaching him a damn thing. And now he was dreaming more and more about Voldemort, instead of blocking him out like these lessons were supposed to be doing. He would go to Dumbledore but the Headmaster wouldn't even be in the same room with him and that wasn't right either, because now he had no one to turn to.

It really wasn't right how he was being treated here and in the general Wizarding World. Now all he needed to do was come up with a plan to show the school what he had been saying was the truth.

Harry snuck down into the kitchens to talk to Dobby. He tickled the pear and entered the kitchen area. Immediately there were several house elves in front of him asking what they could do for him. "I was wondering if Dobby was here and I would like to talk to the head elf. I'd like to ask a few questions." Harry said.

"Dobby is being here Harry Potter sir. What can Dobby be doing for the Great Harry Potter?" Dobby said.

"Dobby I was wondering if you are still a free house elf. I also wanted to ask the head elf if they are bound to the Headmaster or the school." Harry stated.

"Dobby is still being a free elf, sir." The excitable house elf said.

"Misty is being the head elf and we is being bound to the school, Harry Potter sir." An old female elf said.

"Great I need a few things and it'll probably benefit the school in the long run. So I was wondering if you could help me. Dobby I was wondering if you wanted to work for me when I leave the school. I can pay you what you are making here or I can pay you more, that depends on what you want." Harry said to the two elves in front of him. If he wanted to be heard he needed to have the elves help, what he wanted was out of his power to do and he knew the elves had far more power than people gave them credit for.

"As long as it is not hurting the students we can be doing anything you is asking." Misty said wringing her hands together. She was bound to protect the students after all.

"Dobby would be very happy to be working for Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is not asking for any more than Dobby is making now." Said the excitable elf.

Harry looked around and saw that there were more than enough house elves to do what he needed to be done. "Alright I need to know if you can freeze and hold the professors and students without hurting them long enough for me to say what I need to say. I promise that this will not hurt anyone. When I'm done and have left the castle you can release them. Dobby I want you to pack all my things and move them to my Aunts house. I'll join you as soon as I can."

"We can be doing that, Harry Potter sir. I is warning you though if youse hurt anyone we will be protecting them." Misty wagged her finger at Harry looking very stern.

"Dobby will be doing that right away, Harry Potter, sir. I will be waiting for Harry Potter to tell Dobby when he is wanting all his things to be moved." Dobby replied more than happy to finally be working for his hero.

"I promise I just want to talk. Dobby you are a very good friend and I think we'll work well together" Harry said and with that they started planning

**HPHPHPHP**

The next day in the Great Hall after dinner the professors and students alike found themselves unable to move or talk. All except Harry Potter.

Harry made his way to the front of the hall, cast a _**Sonorus**_ and started talking. "You all know who I am. What you may or may not know is what I have done. I know that rumors fly through these halls faster that Peeves. I also know most of them are false. I'm tired of being a hero one day and an attention seeking brat the next. I want to point out a few truths to you people and then you can make up your minds from them. First, I, Harry James Potter, do swear on my magic and my life that what I'm about to say is the truth. I hold this vow for the next twenty minutes. So mote it be.

"most of you were raised on the books that were sold about me growing up in a castle and fighting dragons and such at the age of three. I'd like to inform you that those of you that believed that are complete idiots. You were also raised to believe that I defeated Voldemort at the age of 15 months again if you believe that you are idiots. All I remember my dad telling my mom to take me and run. Then my mom begging for my life and for Voldemort to take hers instead, then there was a flash of green light and a laugh and then it was all black. I don't remember much after that.

"I was taken to my mother's sisters house and was raised basically as a house elf. I even spent 10 years living in a cupboard under the stairs. My Hogwarts letter was addressed there. I was moved to the smallest bedroom after that. I was locked up, starved and made to do chores that no one should have to do in one day. So that was my life growing up. _**Lumos, Nox**_.

"Now here is quick rundown of the last five years in this school. In my first year there was a troll in the castle on Halloween, a friend of mine and I went to find a girl since she didn't know about the troll we didn't intend to fight it. All we wanted to do is get the girl and go back to the common room. Well we did wind up fighting it and it was my friend that finally knocked it out. And for some reason only I was given credit My question is where were the professors? They showed up pretty quick after the troll was knocked out."

And then there was the philosophers' stone that was hidden in this school behind so not so hard traps. Three first years went through these traps with little to no problem. I was alone after the last trap and found Quirrell with Voldemort sticking out of the back of his head. We argued and my hands burned and probably killed him. Why? Well Dumbledore says it was the protection of my mother that gave me the ability to do that. I don't know for sure so I cannot say it this is true. I woke up in the hospital wing days later after Voldemort's disembodied form rammed through me. I asked Dumbledore why Voldemort wanted me dead and was told I was too young to know. Let's not forget that the professors sent 4 first years into the Forbidden Forest to find something that can kill a unicorn. If it had not been for the centaurs I would have died then too. That would make it 3 times I almost died.

"I'd also like to point out the unfair points given at the end of that year. Slytherin should have won the cup but the Headmaster showed his bias to all the students and put the limelight on those of us that broke the rules. I had nothing to do with that and I didn't want the attention that followed. So ends my first year.

"Second year one the students here was possessed by a dark object created by Voldemort. They released the Basilisk from the Chamber of Secrets. I was shunned and tormented for most of that year, called the Heir of Slytherin because I'm a parseltounge. I didn't even know what that meant. None of the professors stopped the shunning and I have to wonder why? It was not me. _**Lumos. Nox**_. As you can see I'm still standing and have not lost my magic. A student found out what the creature was. Me and another student along with Lockhart went into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue the possessed student. Due to a cave in I had to go alone. I found a sort of ghost of a younger Voldemort draining the student's soul and trying to come back to life. This ghost was told me his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr and if you change the letters around it becomes the sentence 'I am Lord Voldemort'. He told me that he was a half-blood born from a muggle father and a squib mother.

"He released the Basilisk on me and had full control of it, my parseltounge didn't help at all. It was with the help of Fawkes, the sorting hat and Godric Gryffindor's sword I fought it and won. I stabbed the dark object with the tooth that had embedded in my arm and the ghost disappeared. Fawkes cried in my wound and I lived. We left the Chamber of Secrets and I told my story to the Headmaster. I tell you this to point out that I once again almost died and you people turned on me without any proof that I had done anything wrong. I also wanted to point out the logic that I have a muggle-born student as my best friend, so me being the Heir of Slytherin made absolutely no sense. So ends my second year.

"Third year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. Dementors were placed around the school. I almost got kissed three times. One of the students in this school had a pet that was an animagus, he had been living with this students family for over 10 years, his name was Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, myself, two other students and a teacher all found ourselves in the Shrieking Shack one way or another. I heard Peter Pettigrew confess to selling out my parents, framing Sirius and hiding with this students family. That night was a full moon and as all of you know Professor Lupin is a werewolf, in his hurry to protect me and my friends he had not taken his wolfsbane potion and if it had not been for the professor that was with us we would've died. Pettigrew escaped in the confusion. When I told the Minister what had happened, he told me we were Confounded by Black. Me and another student with magical aid help Sirius escape. This year I was a hero that needed to be protected and again I almost died. So ends year three

"Year four the Tri-Wizarding Tournament, what a fucking nightmare. I didn't enter my name. _**Lumos. Nox. **_I didn't want to be in the Tournament. _**Lumos. Nox.**_ I was entered by a Death Eater posing as one of our Professor. This professor was told by Voldemort to make sure that I won the tournament so that I would take the cup. Cedric and I both took the cup at the same time and it port-keyed us to a graveyard. Peter Pettigrew on the orders of Voldemort killed Cedric. I still have nightmares where I hear him say 'Kill the spare' and I watch Cedric die for no reason but he was there and Voldemort didn't need him. After Cedric died I was stunned and tie to a headstone and then I was used in a ritual that brought Voldemort back. He called his Death Eaters to him, I saw them, and he called them by name and ridiculed them for not believing he would come back. The ones that I saw were Malfoy Sr., Goyle Sr., Crabbe Sr., Nott Sr. and McNair.

"He had them release me, give me my wand and we fought. Our wands connected and the spirits that Voldemort killed started coming out of his wand and gave me encouragement to win. Cedric's spirit asked me to return his body to his parents. With the help of these spirits I got the chance to get the port key and Cedric's body and I came back to Hogwarts. I was confronted by the Death Eater and was saved by the staff. Once again I told my story the Minister, including who I saw with Voldemort, and was again told I was lying. This year you turned on me again and didn't believe me when I said that I didn't enter myself and again I almost died 4 times. So ends my fourth year.

"Now it's my fifth year and so far I have been tortured by one professor, mind raped by another, vilified in the paper and ridiculed by my fellow students again; not to mention being set upon by Dementors this summer. For which I had to go to trial to keep from being expelled for protecting myself and my cousin. When I went to a professor to explain what was happening in my detention and how it was given to me unfairly, I was told to 'keep my head down and not cause trouble.' I couldn't talk to the Headmaster because everytime I tried he left the room and would not even look at me. I don't have a guardian that can come and get me, so I'm stuck at this school with no support and no help.

"So I ask you why the fuck should I stay and help you fight a war that you don't believe is a happening. Oh, it looks like my twenty minutes it up. _**Lumos. Nox.**_ I can still do magic and I'm still alive. So I say to all of you that have not believed me, piss off. I'm leaving and when you discover what that all I've said was true and try and make me your hero again, too bad you should have thought of that when you were treating me so poorly.

"Now that my vow is over I want to point out a few home truths to you people. One pure-bloods make up one quarter of the population of the Wizarding World. Half-bloods are half that population. That leaves muggle-borns the last quarter. So for all you pure-bloods you are outnumbered. The only reason you stay on top of the food chain is because of the bigoted Ministry. You are nothing special, you are the same as everyone else in this room.

"A few more things than I'm done. There are around 5.7 billion muggles worldwide and only around a couple million magicals. That is about 4000 to 1. So you Death Eater wannabes might want to remember that.

The muggles have walked on the moon they are also exploring space to see if they can understand the planets up there. All magicals do is look at space through our telescopes, we have never even broke the atmosphere. I'm not even sure that most know what an atmosphere is.

"Muggles have communication devices that they can carry and talk to anyone in the world, with just a few pushes of the buttons. Right now these are new but I hear they are getting better and cheaper soon everyone will have one. Magicals are still using the floo, which you can't use on the street. There are some magical devices that can be used like the phones but I hear that most magicals won't use them because they are not traditional."

I've even heard they have a system that soon will be in most homes and at the touch of their fingertips they can find out anything in the world. Meaning if they want to know about China all they have to do is look in this 'computer' and type a few word then many pages of information will show them everything they want to know about China. Magicals have nothing like that. You don't even have a spell that can search the libraries to find the book you need. How soon until a fed up muggle-born makes an entry in these computers and lets the whole world know about magicals?

"There will soon be cameras on almost every corner of the streets in Britain that will film everything that happens on those streets 24 hours a day 7 days a week. Someone will always be watching and reporting anything that looks like a crime. If they see a magical cast a spell on someone they will report it to the police and they will have a recording that it happened. You can't _**Obliviate**_ a recording. I also heard that the phones that they carry will soon have cameras on them that can record and those recording can then be downloaded on to the computers for the whole world to see. How soon will it be until the Wizarding World in all its wisdom will be recorded and exposed just because of the false belief that muggles are stupid and lower than magicals.

"I also wanted to let you know that muggles have weapons that can wipe out thousands of people at a time. Whole cities gone with the push of a button and there is not spell that will stop that. These weapons release gas and fire that will kill anyone who breathes the gas or is near the fire. There is no shield that will stop it, no medicine that will cure it. You people have no clue to what you could be fighting if the muggles think you're a threat. Don't believe me ask a muggle-born.

"The Muggles also have what they call satellites that are in space that can see the whole earth. They can focus on people from the sky. And unless you find a way to block your hidden areas you will be seen. If they see you as a threat you will be destroyed. Don't believe me then get off your lazy asses go to a muggle library and see for yourselves.

"I'm leaving now. I wish you all the best. You'll all be released after I have left Hogwarts."

With that Harry Potter walked out of the Great Hall and left Hogwarts. He made his way to Diagon Alley via the Knight Bus. He went to Gringotts hired them to put wards on his relatives house to keep away all wizards and wizarding mail. He then closed his account and took his money to the muggle world. He returned to his relative's house and made an agreement to pay them rent it they left him alone. He had hired Dobby to bring him meals so he let his relatives know that he would not be using their food anymore as he could supply his own. Dobby was getting his meals from the Leaky Cauldron.

A few weeks after he left he made his way to St Mungo's Hospital because of the pain in his scar. His nightmares were getting out of control. He kept seeing Voldemort torturing his followers because they couldn't find Harry. He wanted it to stop. They found the soul piece and called in the Department of Mystery to remove it. The Ministry curse breakers identified the horcrux and removed it and placed it in another container to find if there were more.

Harry was going to night school to bring him up to date on his muggle studies. He had already purchased the books he needed to further his study on magic. He was thinking about getting a tutor.

About a month later Sirius Black called him on the telephone (Hermione showed him how) and asked to meet. They meet in a café in downtown London. "Hey, pup, how have you been?" Sirius asked giving Harry a hug. He looked much better he was not near as bad as he used to be.

"I'm good Sirius. Is it safe for you to be here?" a concerned Harry asked. He might have left the Wizarding World but he still cared about his friends and a few others.

"Didn't you know? I am a free man it happened just yesterday. It was your speech in the Great Hall that did it. A lot of the students wrote home that night and the world turned on its head. Though you didn't name any names a lot of students figured out who you were talking about. The DMLE came and took statements from the students and staff alike. Fudge and Umbridge are in Azkaban. Dumbledore is on probation. If he puts anymore students in harm's way he will be ousted as Headmaster. Snape was fired and taken in for questioning. He might get off who knows.

"The Board of Governors went through the school like a dose of salt. Binns was exorcised. Filtch was fired. Hagrid was demoted back to grounds keeper. Muggle studies was completely overhauled and now a half-blood it teaching it. They even brought in a curse-breaker to see if they could remove the curse on the DADA class. The school was closed for a month to find new professors. All the wards were updated to keep Dark objects out of the school. All because you made a vow in front of the students and staff and what you told them scared the hell out of the Governors. They really thought that the muggles were lowly creatures even though muggle-borns have been telling them for years that the muggle studies were completely behind the times by about 50 years.

"Now the real question is do you want to go back?" Sirius said with a serious look, he had already made up his mind that he would stand by Harry no matter what he decided. He had seen the memory of Harry's speech in a pensieve and he was moved that so much had happened to his Godson and he was ashamed that he had not been there for him when Harry needed him the most. But he vowed to himself he would be there from now on.

Harry thought about it. He knew he was safe at the Dursleys. He knew that he wanted to get his muggle schooling done, because he knew that if he went back they would treat him the same way as before and he felt that he had a better chance to get a career in the muggle world where no one knew who he was. If he went back to the Wizarding World he would never find peace as long as Voldemort was still reigning terror on everyone. Everyone would want him just for his name and he wouldn't know if he was actually good at any job he got. "Can I just stay here and hire tutors? I mean you have to realize I have been through hell in the Wizarding World, almost worse than with my relatives, and I just know if I go back it will be the same. Love me then hate me. I shouldn't have to put up with that no matter how famous I'm supposed to be."

Sirius gave him a deep look. "You're right, pup, you shouldn't have to put up with that. Now Dumbledore sent me here to drag you back. But…" holding up his hands to stop the protest, "if your relatives will put up with me, I want to see if I can stay with you for a little while. I want to make sure that you are being treated right and if I can help you in any way. I want to be there for you. If I go back to Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore will try and find a way to keep me there even though I'm a free man now. He still feels that he has to be in control of everyone and will not listen to opinions that is not the same as his, though he does seem to be paying more attention to the school since the Board of Governors put him on probation.

"If your relatives don't want me around, how about you, me, Remus and any of your friends that want to join us, leave this country to fend for themselves? They haven't done you or me any favors so I don't see why we should have to stay and fight for them. I have only been waiting till I'm free, then I wanted to see what you wanted. I'll stand by your side no matter what you want. If you want to stay we will stay. If you want to leave then we will leave. It's all up to you, pup."

"Well I kinda want to stay here. Not that I like my relatives or anything but I have an agreement with them and pay them enough to leave me alone. You know how much they hate magic so if you tell them that you'll only use it in self-defense and pay them enough money; there is a guest room you can rent. I've hired Dobby to bring me meals and do my laundry and stuff and I'm sure he will serve you too. You might want to ask him though, because he's a free elf and he'll want to be paid. Since you know very little about muggle living you'll need his help. Just remember don't do anything to hurt or destroy anyone or anything and you should be okay." Harry shrugged he was thankful that he had someone on his side. He had been kinda lonely with only Hermione to talk with on the phone. He did tell Hermione that she could give his number to anyone that asked that she knew wouldn't try and make him go back. If it was an adult they had to give a vow stating that they only wanted to talk. Sirius had to make such a vow, even though he was Harry's Godfather.

"Okay, pup, let's go ask them. We can get Remus to rent something nearby and the two of us can share. I don't really know how to work the muggle real estate and he does. We will find something close so you don't have to travel far to see us." Sirius said as he stood and guided Harry away from the table.

They paid the bill and went to talk to Harry's Aunt and Uncle. Needless to say they weren't happy with a wizard wanting to stay in their house, one that could legally do freaky things. However they were greedy people, so they did let Sirius rent the guest bedroom until Remus had a place for them. They did say that they weren't putting up with him and his unnaturalness past that. Sirius threatened Vernon that he better behave or Sirius could make him disappear and no one would ever find him. He proceeded to show him how by turning Dudley into a tea cup and then back again. The threat worked well and for the time he was there they all avoided each other. Sirius and Remus rented a house a few blocks away and stayed there until Harry graduated from his muggle schooling. They waited until Harry turned 17 and then tutored him on the practical side of magic, since Harry could do the theoretical side without getting in trouble with the Ministry.

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Dumbledore stayed on as Headmaster until he died at the age of 135. In that time the school became one of the top five schools worldwide. Due to the fact that Dumbledore didn't take up his political positions again after the fall of Voldemort and dedicated himself to the school. He realized after Harry's speech that he really had let the school down and was surprised that he still had magic left, since the vow he took when he became Headmaster stated that he would watch the school and protect all that were in it. Harry had shown how close he had come to losing his magic, the only reason he could find that he had not is because of the many times he or Professor Snape (on Dumbledore's orders) had rescued Harry in the nick of time.

Dumbledore added muggle classes (math, English, history…) for all those who wanted to keep up with their muggle education; of course it was open to all students. He did encourage the pure-blood students to take these classes, because then they would learn more about muggles then they if they only took muggle studies, even though it had been updated.

Ron and Hermione married and worked for the Ministry after they left Hogwarts. They kept in touch with Harry via the phone and later email. Hermione worked for the Department of Magical Creatures, she wanted to try and pass laws that would help all sentient creatures to have rights and privileges.

The Department of Mysteries worked hard to find Voldemorts horcruxes so that he could finally be killed. They found them months after Harry left. They did have a hard time negotiating with the goblins but with the returns of many goblin made articles they finally got the second to last one in the Lestrange vault, they still needed to get the snake. After a month of negotiating they later teamed up with the muggle army and wiped out the snake along with Voldemort. When Voldemort was dying he drew on the dark mark to keep him alive. All Death Eaters baring the mark died with him. This left pure-bloods down to 1/6 of the population.

The Wizarding World took Harry's words to heart and started looking at how to hide themselves better from the muggles. To do this they had to go to the muggle world and learn just how far advanced the muggles were. This of course shut up the wizard raised as these findings were posted in the paper and broadcasted on the Wizard Wireless. Soon enough they did have a way to hide from the cameras and the heat from the satellites. They worked together with the Muggle government to find other ways to protect themselves. The Muggle government knew of the Statue of Secrecy and knew that the Wizarding World had to stay hidden because of an age old treaty between the two Governments. The Ministry of Magic created a new department to keep track of muggle technology. It was led by Arthur Weasley of course.

In the end Harry did return to the Wizarding World after his friends begged him, telling him of all the changes and that he wouldn't be treated as a hero anymore since he wasn't the one who took down the Dark Lord Voldemort. He still worked in the muggle world but went to the Wizarding World to keep up with all his friends. In the end he married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Ginny Weasley. They had a few kids and sent them to Hogwarts.

All in all bigotry was finally brought down due to one feed up wizard teenager and the British Wizarding World thrived for thousands of years as without a Dark Lord rising.


End file.
